undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ludobójcza Ścieżka
Ludobójcza Ścieżka, nazywana często No Mercy Route (Bezlitosna Ścieżka) prowadzi do jednego z trzech głównych zakończeń Undertale. W niej protagonista zabija każdego potwora w Podziemiu. Po ukończeniu jej, każda następna Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka będzie miała zmienione zakończenie. Działanie Ludobójcza Ścieżka wymaga zabicia każdego przeciwnika we wszystkich regionach - Ruiny, Las Snowdin , Wodospad , Hotland /Core (dla wymagań tej ścieżki regiony te liczone są jako jeden). Zaczynając w Ruinach, protagonista celowo wywołuje starcia z potworami i zabija je aż nie pozostaną już żadne''' - coś jak grindowanie poziomu w innych RPG. Po zabiciu wszystkich przeciwników na danym terenie, starcia nadal będą występować, ale zamiast walki będzie pojawiał się komunikat "But nobody came" (Lecz nikt nie przybył). Po wystąpieniu tego komunikatu, muzyka zmienia się na niepokojąco ponurą. Przejście do innego rejonu, zależnie od otoczenia, przywraca standardową muzykę. Oprócz Ruin, liczba pozostałych przeciwników jest wyświetlana w punktach zapisu. Kiedy licznik zostanie wyczerpany, w punkcie zapisu będzie pojawiał się komunikat o treści "Determination". Dodatkowo, do spełnienia wymagań należy zabić także wszystkich bossów i minibossówSekretne bossy takie jak So Sorry albo Glyde nie są wymagane. Jeżeli protagonista zaprzestanie spełniać wymogów Ludobójczej Ścieżki w dowolnym momencie gry, zostanie on przeniesiony na Neutralną Ścieżkę, gdzie muzyka znów będzie normalna oraz pojawi się więcej NPC. Protagonista może ''oszczędzać potwory ''oraz ''uciekać '' ze starć (wyłączając przeciwników wypisanych poniżej), jeżeli później zaspokoi licznik. Tym sposobem można ustalić jakie potwory zabić aby zdobyć jak najwięcej XP i GOLD. Dla przykładu, zabicie Glyda 14 razy daje 1400 XP oraz 1960 GOLD, podbijając level wcześniej i ułatwiając późniejsze walki. Wymagania *Wyzerowanie licznika zbójstw na danym terenie oraz otrzymanie komunikatu "But nobody came". Ten warunek musi zostać spełniony przed walką z bossem rejonu. **Ruiny: 20 potworów oraz Toriel **Las Snowdin: 16 potworów oraz Papyrus **Wodospad : 19 potworów oraz Undyne the Undying **Hotland i Core: 40 potworów oraz Mettaton Neo **Nowy Dom: Sans , Asgore oraz Flowey *Zabicie każdego bossa i minibossa (sekretne minibossy nie są wymagane). Wszystkie minibossy (wyłączając Snowdrake'a i włączając Shyren) mogą być spotkane po wyzerowaniu licznika. ** Toriel **Pierwszy Snowdrake **Lesser Dog **Greater Dog **Dogamy i Dogaressa **Doggo **Papyrus **Shyren **Glad Dummy **Monster Kid (można go tylko zaatakować, ale jest to niezbędne do wywołania walki z Undyne the Undying) **Undyne the Undying **Royal Guards **Muffet **Mettaton Neo **Sans Od pojawienia się komunikatu "But nobody came" w Hotland, nie będzie się dało opuścić Ludobójczej Ścieżki sposobem innym niż zrestartowaniem gry. Licznik zabójstw to bardzo delikatna kwestia. Bardzo ważne jest, aby zabić wszystkie cząstkowe potwory zanim przejdzie się do bitwy z końcowym bossem regionu, ponieważ przeciwnym wypadku, gracz zostanie przeniesiony na ścieżkę neutralną. '''Najbezpieczniej jest zabić wymaganą ilość potworów w pierwszym pomieszczeniu w którym się pojawiają. Przykładowo, jeżeli walka z Papyrusem zostanie rozpoczęta przed wyzerowaniem licznika Snowdin, będzie wyglądała tak jak na Neutralnej Ścieżce. Jeżeli Ludobójcza Ścieżka zostanie opuszczona, na tej samej rozgrywce nie będzie można już na nią powrócić. Jeżeli protagonista nie wyzerował licznika zabójstw i znajduje się w pomieszczeniu tuż przed mostem na którym odbywa się walka z bossem Undyne the Undying pojawi się ostrzeżenie "Strongly felt (liczba) left. Shouldn't proceed" (Odczuwalnie liczba pozostało. Kontynuacja niewskazana). Jest to jedyne tego typu ostrzeżenie na całej ścieżce. Różnice w ścieżce Ruiny *Jeżeli licznik zabójstw zostanie wyzerowany przed spotkaniem Napstablooka, duch zniknie gdy tylko zobaczy protagonistę. *NPC takie jak Froggit i Vegetoid nie pojawią się po wyzerowaniu licznika. *Jeżeli gracz sprawdzi kuchnie w domu Toriel, protagonista zapyta "Where are the knives. " (Gdzie są noże.) *Po sprawdzeniu lustra pojawi się "It's me, gracza" zamiast "It's you!'. *W starciu z Toriel, protagonista może zabić ją jednym, potężnym ciosem. Jest bardzo zaskoczona nienawiścią protagonisty i mówi, że zatrzymując go tutaj, nie ochroniłaby jego, lecz całą resztę Podziemia. **Po próbie porozmawiania z Toriel pojawia się tekst narracyjny - "Not worth talking to" (Niewarta rozmowy). *W komnacie za Drzwiami ostatniego korzytarza Ruin pojawia się Flowey i mówi, że rozpoznaje w protagoniście pierwszego człowieka. Nazywa go pustym naczyniem ze skradzioną duszą i proponuje wspólne zniszczenie świata. Wypowiada następnie jedną z dwóch kwestii z nagranym głosem w całej grze: "Hmm, that's a wonderful idea!" (Hmm, to wspaniały pomysł!). Snowdin *Sans jest rozdrażniony brakiem reakcji protagonisty na jego żart. Potem, gdy kościotrup próbuje ukryć go za dogodnie ukształtowaną lampą, bohater najzwyczajniej go ignoruje. Papyrus przybywa, a Sans oświadcza mu, że znalazł człowieka. Brat nie zwraca uwagi na protagonistę i odchodzi. Sans później mówi protagoniście, że Papyrus bardzo chciałby zobaczyć człowieka i pyta się go czy mógłby udawać, że nim jest. *Doggo trzęsie się ze strachu podczas walki z protagonistą. *Gdy Papyrus w końcu zauważa bohatera, za pierwszym razem nie rozpoznaje w nim człowieka. *Sans nie pojawia się jako NPC poza starciami z Papyrusem. *Po wyzerowaniu licznika zabójstw nie można już zagrać w "ball", bo nie ma śnieżki. *Protagonista może brać kawałki bałwana (3) dopóki z Bałwana nie pozostanie tylko "bezużyteczna kupka śniegu". *Protagonista ignoruje zagadki stworzone przez Papyrusa, a większość z nich jest już rozwiązana. **Protagonista przechodzi przez elektryczny labirynt zanim Papyrus wytłumaczy reguły. **Po sprawdzeniu wykreślanki pojawi się inny dialog. **Przełącznik ukryty w śniegu jest porośnięty bluszczami, sugerując, że zrobił to Flowey. ***Przy zagadkach typu XOXO ostrza są schowane, a Papyrus jest nieobecny. **Mostek w jednej z zagadek typu XOXO jest już rozłożony. **Protagonista ma w poważaniu Papyrusa tłumaczącego zasady zagadki z kolorowymi płytkami i przechodzi przez nią zanim zostanie włączona. Po zignorowaniu zagadki, muzyka nabierze smutnego nastroju. **"Gauntlet of deadly terror" jest wyłączony, gdyż Papyrus uznał, że i tak nie spodoba się protagoniście. Po tym Papyrus odchodzi, a Sans ostrzega protagonistę, że "będzie miał zły czas" jeżeli ma zamiar dalej kroczyć tą ścieżką. *Jeżeli protagonista nie wyzeruje licznika zabójstw przed przejściem przez most, we wszystkich punktach zapisu będzie wyświetlał się tekst "That comedian..." ("Ten komediant..."). Nie oznacza to, że Ludobójcza Ścieżka skazana jest na porażkę, ale, że licznik w Snowdin nie będzie już pokazywał ilości pozostałych przeciwników. Bardzo trudno jest jednak znaleźć potem potwory. Według Toby'ego, ta wiadomość to bug https://twitter.com/tobyfox/status/646044812832055296. Ten 'komediant' to Snowdrake - jeżeli zostanie oszczędzony, tekst z punktu zapisu zmieni się na "That comedian got away. Failure." ("Ten komediant uciekł. Porażka."). *Jeżeli protagonista wejdzie do Snowdin zanim wyzeruje licznik, miasteczko będzie zaludnione, a protagonista będzie mógł przenocować się w Snowdin tak jak zwykle. *Po wyzerowaniu licznika, miasteczko będzie prawie całkowicie wyludnione. Jedyną żywą osobą w miasteczku oprócz protagonisty jest Monster Kid, który jest wciąż nieświadomy natury bohatera. **Protagonista nie może spać już w gospodzie. **Po sprawdzeniu choinki w centrum miasteczka pojawi się tekst "Nothing for you" (Nic dla ciebie). **Po sprawdzeniu półki z niedokończoną książką w bibliotece, ukaże się tekst "Some unfinished book" (Jakaś niedokończona książka). **Ze względu na nieobecność Snowdin Shopkeeper, protagonista może ukraść wszystkie jej towary oraz 758G z kasy. *Papyrus próbuje przekonać protagonistę, że może stać się dobrą osobą i od razu oferuje oszczędzenie. Nawet jeżeli protagonista zdecyduje się go zabić, Papyrus wciąż będzie twierdzić, że bohater nadal może się zmienić. Wodospad *Prawie wszystkie echo flowers są nieme. *Wszystkie NPC są nieobecne, wyłączając Monster Kida, Gersona oraz Temmie Shopkeeper. *Tak jak w Snowdin, większość zagadek jest już rozwiązana. **Skały nie spadają nad wodospadem w drugim pomieszczeniu. **Nasiona Mostu są już ułożone. *Sans nie stacjonuje przy teleskopie, a więc protagonista nie może go użyć. *Gdy Monster Kid oferuje pomoc w wejściu na półkę, protagonista z agresją wspina się po jego ramionach. Monster Kid narzeka, że bohater mógłby być delikatniejszy. *Czyny protagonisty tak bardzo denerwują Mad Dummy'ego, że zyskuje on cielesną formę - Glad Dummy. Automatycznie dostępna jest opcja oszczędzenia, ale jeżeli zostanie ona wybrana, spowoduje to opuszczenie ścieżki. *Gerson pozostaje w swoim sklepie i sprzedaje jak zwykle, aczkolwiek zwraca się do protagonisty w sposób pełen wstrętu. Okazuje się, że zna mechanikę gry i wie, że bohater nie może skrzywdzić sprzedawcy. *Temmie Village jest pusta oprócz sprzedawczyni w Tem Shop. Zachowuje się ona zwyczajnie i wydaje się nie zdawać sobie sprawy z sytuacji. **W Tem Shop nie ma opcji opłacenia studiów sprzedawczyni - jest to zastąpione możliwością kupienia Temmie Flakes za 1000G. Nie można więc zdobyć Temmie Armor zwykłymi sposobami. *Na moście pojawia się Monster Kid, mówiąc, że Undyne powiedziała mu o naturze protagonisty. Potwór szybko zaczyna dostrzegać prawdę w jej słowach i zmusza bohatera do walki. Jeżeli protagonista zdecyduje się zaatakować, cios przejmie Undyne. Dzięki swojej Determinacji nie umiera lecz transformuje się w Undyne the Undying, którą jest trudniejsza od normalnej formy. **Po pokonaniu jej, Undyne umiera uśmiechnięta, będąc świadoma tego, że Alphys ewakuuje już potwory do bezpiecznego miejsca i powie Asgore'owi aby pochłonął dusze które zebrał. Hotland i Core *Alphys jest nieobecna w swoim Laboratorium. **Po sprawdzeniu konsoli na której widoczny jest protagonista, pojawia się komunikat "To ja gracza". **Protagonista opisuje worek z psią karmą jako "w połowie pusty" (w przeciwieństwie do "w połowie pełny" jak opisuje go na Neutralnej i Pacyfistycznej Ścieżce). *Tak jak w Snowdin i w Wodospadzie, większość zagadek jest już rozwiązana. **Lasery są wyłączone. *Royal Guards są napotykani dużo wcześniej - przed wejściem na plan kulinarnego show Mettatona. *Quiz, kulinarne show, wiadomości oraz musical nie odbywają się. *Winda może dojechać na wszystkie piętra od samego początku, ale L1, L2 oraz R2 są zablokowane przez pola siłowe. **Podczas walki z Muffet można dowiedzieć się od niej, że to Alphys zablokowała te piętra ewakuując ten rejon. *Muffet nie pojawia się przy stoisku z wypiekami. *Walka z Muffet odbywa się, ale pajęczyca może zostać pokonana jednym ciosem. Jeżeli nie zostanie zabita od razu, wypowie specjalną kwestię. **Opowie o bezskutecznej próbie ewakuowania pająków przez Alphys. **Na telegramie który otrzymuje Muffet napisane jest, że pomimo tego, że protagonista jest hiper-brutalnym mordercą, to nigdy nie skrzywdził żadnego pająka gdyż nie ma żadnych innych. *Wszystkie NPC inne niż Burgerpants są nieobecne. **Ze względu na to, że Bratty i Catty nie pilnują swojego sklepu, protagonista może ukraść wszystkie ich towary oraz 5G z kasy. List pozostawiony przez nie mówi, że Alphys przyszła i zabrała je do jakiegoś "super duper bezpiecznego" miejsca, ale Bratty i Catty chciały użyć swoich żelopisów zanim odejdą. *Po zbadaniu rośliny w MTT Resort pojawi się komunikat "(Ta roślina doniczkowa osądza cię za twoje grzechy)" *Winda z Core działa od samego początku. Dzięki temu można ominąć cały obiekt. *Starcie z Mettatonem na końcu Core zamienia się w starcie z Mettatonem NEO, którego można zabić jednym ciosem. Nowy Dom *Utwór "Undertale" jest zastąpiony wolniejszą i niższą wersja Small Shock. *W pudełkach z prezentami znajdują się inne przedmioty zamiast Worn Dragger można znaleźć Real Knife; protagonista skomentuje to słowami "W czas", **zamiast Heart Locket można znaleźć The Locket; protagonista skomentuje to słowami "Tam, gdzie należy" *Zbadanie różnych przedmiotów z Domu Asgore'a spowoduje ukazanie się unikalnych opisów. ** Kłódki: „Zostawia je w kuchni i na korytarzu.” **Mając jeden klucz: „Są dwa klucze.” **W trakcie otwierania kłódek: „Odblokowałam łańcuch.”Chara nie ma określonej płci. Więcej informacji; Słownik **Szafa: „Nasze ubrania” **Łóżko: „Moje łóżko.” oraz „Jego łóżko.” **Rysunek kwiatka: „Mój rysunek.” **Półka na książki/Szafka Asgore'a: „Nic pożytecznego.” **Szafa Asgore'a: „Wciąż ma ten sweter.” **Fotografia: „…” **Lodówka: „Nie ma czekolady.” **Notatka w kuchni: „Już ją przeczytałam.” **Zmywarka: „Zmywarka” **Dziennik: „Wpisy są zawsze takie same.” **Kalendarz: „Dzień, w którym tu trafiłam.” **Lustro: „To ja, gracza.” *Podczas przechodzenia przez Dom Asgore'a, Flowey kontaktuje się z protagonistą. Opowiada o swoim życiu od momentu przemiany w kwiat. Mówi o swojej zdolności do ZAPISU i tłumaczy dlaczego protagonista zaczął zabijać. Przełamuje nawet czwartą ścianę obrażając "those sickos that stand around and WATCH it happen" (mając na myśli osoby oglądające filmy o tej ścieżce) za nie rozgrywanie Ludobójczej Ścieżki samemu. *W ostatnim Korytarzu Sans nie osądza gracza, a ostrzega go, że będzie miał zły czas. Postanawia on walczyć z protagonistą, wierząc, że to zatrzyma go od zniszczenia czasoprzestrzeni. Walka ta jest uznawana za najtrudniejszą w całej grze. *Trumna przeznaczona Charze zostanie skomentowana słowami "Jest tak wygodna na jaką wygląda". *W sali tronowej, Asgore wspomina, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział płaczącego kwiatu (odnosząc się do Flowey'ego, który chciał ostrzec Asgore'a przed protagonistą). Gdy protagonista przychodzi do Asgore'a, ten nie rozpoznaje w nim człowieka. Bohater bez kontroli gracza atakuje Asgore'a, którego wykańcza Flowey, próbujący bezskutecznie zaskarbić sobie łaskę człowieka. Protagonista ignoruje te starania i morduje go z wielkim okrucieństwem. *Zamiast opuszczenia trybu walki, zaczyna grać niepokojąca muzyka i pojawia się Chara, która zwraca się bezpośrednio do gracza. Tłumaczy, że to dzięki jego determinacji była w stanie powrócić do życia. To DUSZA gracza i jego determinacja umożliwiły zniszczenie wszystkiego, co było potrzebne do osiągnięcia tego celu. Pierwszy Człowiek zaoferuje zniszczenie świata i przeniesienie się do innego, gdzie będą mogli wspólnie kontynuować rzeź. W tym momencie Chara daje graczowi wybór; "ERASE" lub "DO NOT". **Wybierając "ERASE", Chara nazwie gracza świetnym partnerem. Następnie na ekranie ukaże się powiększona animacja ataku, po której nastąpi szereg dziewiątek wynikających ze zniszczenia świata. Gra wyłączy się. **Wybranie "DO NOT", spowoduje zdziwienie ze strony Upadłego Dziecka. Sądzi, że być może gracz jej nie zrozumiał. Chara pyta się gracza "OD KIEDY JESTEŚ TYM, KTÓRY RZĄDZI?", co spowoduje jumpscare. Chara zbliża się w kierunku ekranu z przerażającym wyrazem twarzy, wyraźnie się śmiejąc. Wydaje z siebie przerażający dźwięk, ekran się trzęsie i miga na czerwono i czarno. Gra wyłącza się. *Podczas rozmowy z Charą nie można wyłączyć gry innym sposobem niż za pomocą Menadżera Zadań w Windows lub Force Quit na Macu. Inne *Starcia stają się coraz trudniejsze do wywołania wraz z progresem (wyłączając Nowy Dom). *Od Wodospadu, zamiast wykrzyknika pojawiającego się koło głowy protagonisty, będzie pojawiał się uśmieszek przy wstępie do walki. Opuszczanie Ludobójczej Ścieżki Ludobójcza Ścieżka zostanie opuszczona, gdy protagonista oszczędzi bossa lub przekroczy pewne punkty bez wyczerpanego licznika. Kolejne rejony będą takie jak na Neutralnej Ścieżce, ale wszystkie poprzednie pozostaną napiętnowane działaniem Ludobójczej Ścieżki. *Jeżeli Ludobójcza Ścieżka zostanie opuszczona poprzez oszczędzenie Papyrusa, protagonista będzie mógł iść z nim na spotkanie, a nie na randkę. Stanie się tak, ponieważ bohater nie flirtował z Papyrusem podczas walki. Sans pojawi się na wieży strażniczej w Wodospadzie i podziękuje protagoniście. *Oszczędzenie Monster Kida spowoduje automatyczne zejście z Ludobójczej Ścieżki. Protagonista będzie walczył z Undyne normalnie. Gdy protagonista przejdzie przez punkt bez powrotu na Ludobójczej Ścieżce (walka z Mettatonem Neo), może nadal zresetować grę. Ma taką możliwość aż do podania odpowiedzi na ostatnie pytanie Chary. Post - Ludobójcza Gra *Po włączeniu gry zniszczonej przez Charę, ukazuje się tylko czarny ekran. W tyle słychać jedynie odgłos wyjącego wiatru - nie ma menu, nie ma przycisków ani dosłownie niczego. Świat gry przestał istnieć. *Po odczekaniu około 10 minut, Chara odczuje obecność gracza. Przypomni mu, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za tę destrukcję, zauważając, że nie może się pogodzić z tym co się stało. Chłodno zwraca uwagę, że gracz myśli, iż jest ponad konsekwencjami. **Jeżeli gracz potwierdzi i odpowie "TAK", Chara odpowie prosto - "Dokładnie." **Jeżeli gracz wybierze "NIE", Chara zapyta "Więc czego tu szukasz?" *Bez względu na to, która odpowiedź zostanie wybrana, Chara powie, że wciąż można dojść do kompromisu. Twierdzi, że gracz ma coś, czego ona pragnie, a ona w zamian za to mogłaby przywrócić grę do normalnego stanu. Jeżeli gracz odpowie "TAK", Chara ujawni czego chce: jego DUSZĘ. Jeżeli gracz zgodzi się, Upadłe Dziecko stwierdzi, że transakcja została dokonana. Gra wyłączy się, a po ponownym jej włączeniu wszystko będzie się wydawać normalne. ZAPIS gracza zostanie usunięty, a gra permanentnie się zmieni. Od tego momentu, każda rozegrana w przyszłości Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna i Ludobójcza Ścieżka stanie się nazwaną przez fanów "Bezduszną Prawdziwą Pacyfistyczną Ścieżką" i "Bezduszną Ludobójczą Ścieżką". Nietypowo, ukończenie Ludobójczej Ścieżki w żadnym stopniu nie oddziałuje na późniejsze Neutralne Ścieżki. **Jeżeli gracz nie zgodzi się na te warunki, Chara zmusi go do odczekania kolejnych 10 minut aby ponowić swoją propozycję. **Już samo prawdopodobieństwo, że Chara od początku gry za każdym razem "wchodzi" w ciało Frisk, gdy ten później oddaje jej duszę może zwiększać kontrolę Chary nad jej/jego ciałem. Zmiany w Post - Ludobójczej Grze thumb|222px *Pod koniec Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki Chara przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem Frisk: **Jeżeli protagonista zdecyduje się pozostać z Toriel, scenka po napisach końcowych zmieni się. Toriel zostawi ciasto na podłodze po czym wyjdzie, a po czterech sekundach Frisk obróci się na łóżku ukazując twarz Chary z czerwonymi oczyma. Słychać niższą, spowolnioną wersję śmiechu Flowey'ego. **Jeżeli Frisk powie, że "ma dokąd iść", jego zdjęcie z przyjaciółmi zostanie zmienione. Protagonista zostanie zastąpiony Charą, a reszta postaci zostanie wykreślona czerwonymi X, sugerując, że zostali zabici. **"The End" zmienia kolor z białego (lub żółtego) na czerwony, a Annoying Dog nie przychodzi zdrzemnąć się pod tym napisem. Po trzech sekundach od pojawienia się tego tekstu można usłyszeć bardzo spowolnioną wersję Anticipation. Unikanie Konsekwencji Lokalizacja plików zapisu Poniżej podano domyślną lokalizację plików: *'Windows XP ' **'C:\Użytkownicy\Dokumenty i Ustawienia\NAZWA UŻYTKOWNIKA\Local\Application Data\UNDERTALE **C:\Użytkownicy\Dokumenty i Ustawienia\NAZWA UŻYTKOWNIKA\Application Data\Steam\CODEX\280360\remote *'Windows Vista/7/8/10 ' **C:\Użytkownicy\NAZWA UŻYTKOWNIKA\AppData\Local\UNDERTALE **C:\Użytkownicy\NAZWA UŻYTKOWNIKA\AppData\Roaming\Steam\CODEX\280360\remote\ *'Mac ''' ** ☀~\Library\Application Support\com.tobyfox.undertale\ Modyfikowanie/Usuwanie plików Można powrócić do grywalnego stanu przez otworzenie pliku oraz: *Usunięcie lub zmienienie nazwy pliku "system_information_962". To usunie efekty ukończenia Ludobójczej Ścieżki. Ten plik obecny bez "system_information_963" sprawia, że gra jest "zniszczona" dopóki dusza gracza nie zostanie sprzedana. *Stworzenie pliku o nazwie "system_information_963". Obecność tego pliku pozwoli włączyć grę normalnie, ale ze wszystkimi post-ludobójczymi efektami. *Odinstalowanie gry i ponownie jej zainstalowanie. *Jeżeli obecny jest '''tylko "system_information_963", należy postępować zgodnie z tymi instrukcjami. '''Te metody nie zadziałają w przypadku wersji gry kupionej na Steam, '''jako że Steam cloud tworzy kopie zapasowe stworzonych plików system_information nawet jeśli zostaną usunięte. Użytkownicy steamowej wersji muszą usunąć pamięć podręczną Steam Cloud jak wspomniano tutaj lub stworzyć system_infomation files nieczytelne dla Undertale poprzez zmodyfikowanie ich ustawień bezpieczeństwa. Undertale Genocide Remover Undertale Genocide Remover to aplikacja usuwająca wszystkie zapisy Ludobójczej Ścieżki, nawet te ze Steam gdy zostanie wybrana opcja "ERASE". Wersja Demo Po ukończeniu Ludobójczej Ścieżki w Undertale Demo, na ekranie zakończenia pojawia się tekst 'That was fun. Lets finish the job.', a w tle można usłyszeć spowolnioną wersję Anticipation. Dodatkowo, wszystkie strony instrukcji oprócz pierwszej są zastąpione ww ekranem zakończenia, a ostatnia jest zastąpiona obrazem Flowey'ego bez twarzy. Demongenocideending.png|Ekran zakończenia. DemoGenoManual.png|Wizerunek Flowey'ego bez twarzy. Ciekawostki Jeżeli gracz ukończy Ludobójczą Ścieżkę, a potem zdecyduje się zrobić Ścieżkę Pacyfistyczną, gra będzie pamiętać o wcześniej dokonanym wyborze, prawdziwe zakończenie okaże się nieosiągalne a dialogi zmienią się względem innych ścieżek. Przypisy en:Genocide Route es:Ruta Genocida de:Genozid-Route ru:Путь Геноцида uk:Шлях Геноциду zh:屠殺路線 fr:Route Génocide Kategoria:Ścieżki